Together Always
by Alisgrace
Summary: Beca and Jesse's relationship during the remaining of there last year of college and what the future may hold for them after graduation. Not good at titles or summarys but please give this story a shot.
1. Chapter 1

_**Okay guys this is my first Pitch Perfect fanfic. I absolutely love Beca and Jesse and their relationship. This is a short chapter because I wanted to see how well you guys like it before I continue. **_

There date had gone perfect, and now it was only getting better. Beca fumbled with her dorm room key trying to unlock it as Jesse cups her ass and nips at the side of her neck.

She lets out a little moan, smiles, and says, "I can't fo-cas" she faltered as he started to suck on the one some just behind her hear, "when you do that." She could feel him smiling against her skin.

When she finally gets the door open Jesse takes her by the hips and turns her where she facing him. He crash's his lips to hers and she moans again. He had to admit he _loved_ it when she did that. It was like a game to see what different noise he could cause. He pushes Beca back till the back of her knees hits the back of the bed. All of a sudden she pulls her mouth away from his and rests her forehead against his looking straight into his gorgeous brown eyes.

"Is something wrong? We can just go to bed if you-"Jesse offered concerned as he stepped back a little.

"No, no, no!" she pulls him back so there forehead to forehead again, "I just wanted to say that… I love you."

There was a pause even she had to take in what she had said. It was defiantly a big step for them .That was the first time either of them had said I love you. Of course they both knew they loved each other and had known for quite awhile. She had gotten better about being more open and not pushing him away when things were getting more and more serious. Lately she had been sensing Jesse wanting to say the three little words but he had been holding back not wanting her to get scared. But she knew he wasn't just a passing ship as her dad would call him. He was it for her. _Geez the nerd has got me hooked and I love it. _She thought.

She was brought out her thoughts when Jesse kissed her and pulled back again, "I love you too. Like a lot." He whispered and grinned brightly.

He put both arms around her tiny waist and pulled her close, starting to kiss down her neck. Beca tilted her head back giving him better access. She _loved_ him. It seemed more real now and that fact of it being more real was something she loved too.

_**Thanks to all of you guys who read this:) Reviews are much appreciated! **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Okay guys here it is chapter 2. I felt so guilty not updating sooner because of all these other awesome pitch perfect fan fiction writers updating what felt like every other hour. Haha.**_

_**Just a warning guys I will probably be changing the summary of this story to fit more to what I have written. I wrote that summary just really quick and without much thought. **_

_**Hope you like this chapter:)**_

When Beca woke up the next morning she started rubbing her eyes then letting her hands fall to her sides.

Thump.

One of her hands falls on Jesse's lower back. She looks over at him and he just looks so peaceful, with his mouth open a little and also drooling a little. She gives him a quick kiss on the forehead and gets up, grabs his t-shirt she had taken off of him last night and putting it on herself. Looking back over at him she decides, _time to wake my weirdo. _Taking a couple of steps back then running and doing a belly flop right on top of him was the method she had chosen this morning.

A groan escapes his lips, "What the..?" Jesse flips over onto his back and looked over at his girlfriend giving him a devilish grin.

"Good morning Dork"

"Good morning to you too" he leaned over to give her a quick kiss but Beca grabs him by the back of the neck and deepens the kiss and throws one leg over his body. He moans as she pulls away and sits up on his thighs. "I have class in," Beca glances at the clock on his bed side table, "Umm 10 minutes."

"Okay but tonight, me and you, our weekly viewing of…" He pauses for a moment. He had what she thought was the cutest smile.

"What are you doing?" She asked as she started to get ready.

"I was dramatic pausing! Way to ruin it weirdo!" He continued, "The Breakfast Club!"

"I wouldn't miss it for anything." She jokes from the bathroom. "You know you love it. There is no denying it. You serenaded me with that song." He calls back.

"Yeah, yeah I'm pretty great in all my many talents." She gives him a playful wink. As she was walking back over to Jesse to give him a kiss and say goodbye she steps on something. She looked and picked it up thinking, _must have fallen out of the nerds pocket last night…" _Her mind reeled a little more. _Did we…we didn't..."_

Jesse saw her frozen just staring at whatever she had in her hand. "Hey Becs what's wrong?

Beca slowly turned towards him holding up and showing him the unopened condom she had stepped on. "What?" he asked.

She just stood there for a second and waited. Eventually seeing his eyes widen, she knew he had finally came to the same realization she had just moments before. They had forgotten a little something last night.

It was dead silence in the room for what seemed like hours. Beca felt like running as her mind raced, _this is a_ _fight or flight kind of situation. Kind of? Yeah I pick flight. I just need some time to think._

"Umm I'm going to uh just go…" Beca starts to walks towards the door awkwardly.

"Beca wait…"

"I have class really its um okay" she doesn't sound okay at all looking over her shoulder but still trying to hide her face.

"We need… we can talk if you want please just don't run." Jesse says struggling to pulling his boxers on and running over to block the door.

"Jesse really I'm fine." She tries to push passed him.

But he can tell she not fine at all, she looked to almost be in tears she was so scared. "Hey…" Jesse pleads but she stays still looking down. "Hey… Beca Mitchell look at me." He said firmly but not sounding mean as he cups her face with his hand making her look in to his eyes. "We shouldn't worry we don't even know." He wipes a tear off her cheek. Beca nods and sniffles a little. "I'm going to go to class…everything will be okay we don't even know it could be nothing." She nods trying to convince herself.

"Yea." He gives her kiss on the lips and lets her out the door. She had only taken a few steps when Jesse had reached out and grabbed her wrist. "Hey" he calls, "remember movie night." He gives her a little smirk.

"I wouldn't miss it." She answers before walking down the hall and disappearing after turning the corner.

_**Hope you all liked it! Thank for reading and please review!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3 is here, I hope you all enjoy it. I enjoyed writing it. So here we go:)**_

When Beca came back to Jesse's apartment later that night to watch _The Breakfast Club _they didn't do much watching as they did talking.

Of course the conversation started with an awkward, "So…"

"So…" Jesse responded not knowing where exactly to start either. After an awkward pause he patted a spot on the bed motioning for her to come sit on the bed.

They eventually got in a deep conversation about "What the hell they were going to do" as Beca put it. But by the end of the conversation they had decided not to do anything. At least not yet, they were going to wait. They had jumped to conclusions.

"I mean if I am…you know, pregnant I'll be uh late. We just need to wait about umm", Beca paused to do some calculating in her head trying to figure out which day she should start, " Uh 3 weeks give or take a couple of days."

Jesse nodded and gave her a weak smile, and she returned with one sheepishly also. The worrying they had been doing all day long had tired them out.

"Let's get some sleep." Jesse said pulling Beca close and reaching over and turning his lamp off. They laid there not talking and just listening to _The Breakfast Club _play in the background, the last scene playing.

Right after Judd Nelson raises his fist in the air Jesse planted a kiss on the top of Beca's head on her hair, and said, "I love you."

"I love you too." It was barely a whisper as Beca fell asleep.

Two weeks had gone by and everything was normal… until Beca had woken up in the middle of the night feeling like she was going to puke. Sure enough just a moment later she found herself with her head in Jesse's toilet.

Jesse woke up when he felt Beca remove his arm from around her waist. He was going to ask her what was wrong but by the time he had sat up completely she had already made it to the bathroom and was getting sick. He threw the covers off, got up, walked in the bathroom and took Beca's hand and replaced it with his own holding her hair. He started rubbing her back and telling her everything was going to be okay.

When the queasiness subsided after several minutes Beca turned to Jesse.

Jesse asked with concern, "You good know?"

She shook her head yes, "Yeah. I think so." She tries to smile to reassure him a little.

"Let's get you some water." Jesse offered helping her up from the floor.

"I think we should take a little field trip." Beca said turning to Jesse after she rinsed her mouth out with some mouth wash.

"Where are we…?" Jesse started but Beca cut him off, "The 24 hour Drug Store."

They had to pull over twice on the way there and on the way back due to Beca getting sick. It was not a good trip, that's not mentioning the look they got from the old lady at the cash register. They got two disapproving looks, one for each boxes of pregnancy test they bought.

Jesse was sitting outside the bathroom with his head resting against the door waiting for Beca to get done taking the tests.

"Okay you can come in." She finally called out to him after what felt like a life time.

When Jesse came in the bathroom she still had the test flipped over and had not looked at them yet.

They both gave each other a weak smile. She had taken four test, they needed to be sure. "Okay you do it. I can't." Beca told Jesse.

Jesse nodded. He certainly wasn't going to argue with her tonight. "Okay"

The first had a +.

_Don't pass out. Keep it together Swanson._

The second and third one had were both positive too. So they had a pretty good guess as to what the fourth one would say. Another plus signed confirmed it after he flipped over the last test.

"We're going to have a baby." They both said in shock.

_**Okay guys thanks for reading, and following the story! Please, please review. **_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Thanks for all the reviews and follows! Here is chapter 4:)**_

After they saw what the test said Beca just walked out of the bathroom and laid down on the bed, Jesse followed her lead. They both just laid there starring at the ceiling, not talking, till Beca broke the silence, "What do we do now?" she laughed/whispered.

"I think we decide if we are going to ke-"

"We are…or at least I am." Beca answered immediately getting nervous. _Does he not want this baby?_ That thought alone made her want to cry, but when she saw Jesse turn to her and say, "No. _We_ are." all of her worries seemed to lessen. She wasn't going to be alone. She turned towards him, them both laying on their sides looking into each other's eyes.

"Really?" she asked with a little smile.

"Totally", he gave her a reassuring smile, "I'm not going anywhere. We are going to have the most awesome aca-baby ever."

"You're a weirdo!" she laughs.

"What? It's true. I told you this would happen. I just didn't think it would be this soon. But it doesn't matter, I think the timing won't affect his amount of awesome he is going to have." Jesse tells her as it's a matter of fact.

Beca just grins at him, "Oh really? And how do you know it's a boy?"

"Oh I know. Don't doubt my abilities. Remember? I predicted his actual existence." Jesse joked.

"We'll see." Beca says as she yawns.

"I think it's time for bed weirdo, goodnight. I love you." Jesse gives her quick kiss then before she can protest he leans down to stomach, "And love you too!"

Beca rolls her eyes but still smiling, "I don't think it can hear you yet."

"Well just in case."

XXXXXXXXXX

The next few weeks went by like every other week would have. Beca and Jesse went to class and Treble and Bella practice like usual. They decided they would wait till after final to tell their groups. Beca didn't want to be treated any different, and plus if she did wait to tell them till after finals Chloe and Aubrey would be there for the annual visit. They did however decide to go ahead and tell their parents and since Beca's dad lived the closest they would tell him first.

"Why don't we just have dinner with them one night and tell them then?" Jesse asked on their way home from her first doctor's appointment.

"Because Sheila and her perfect kids would be there, and I can just picture there disproving looks. I thought maybe I could just text him." Beca looked at Jesse and smirked.

"Ha-Ha. No.", Jesse mocked, "And I'll just write my mom a letter."

"Fine. Well I'll just go to tell him after one of his classes."

"You want me to go with you? Because I am always looking for an excuse to get out of class." Jesse grins.

"No I think I should do this on my own. If that's okay with you?"

Jesse could see she really didn't want to talk about it anymore so he just said, "Yea that's fine."

XXXXXXXXX

When Beca got to her Dads classroom he had just finished his lesson. She waited till everyone had left then walked in so quietly he didn't hear her.

"Hey." Beca made her presence known. Her dad turned around, "Oh, hey Bec! An unplanned visit that means something's up." he turned back to his things, hurriedly putting them in his bag, and his papers in his folders.

"Um I just needed to tell you something, but if you need to go it can wait." _At least for a little while_, she thought.

"Well Bec I've got 15 minutes till my next class so if you hurry." He gives her a small smile.

"Uh yea it's just that uh", Beca was looking down and playing with her fingers nervously. She didn't realize how hard this was going to be. "Dad, I-I'm pregnant."

Dr. Mitchell does a double take, "You're pregnant?" emphasis on the "t".

"Yes." She whispers as she finally looks up.

"I don't know what to say Beca." He paused briefly, "I thought you were smarter than that. I-I'm very disappointed in you Beca."

That word _disappointed_, that word broke her. She felt a tear run down her cheek. Him being disappoint was worse than him being angry.

"Dad, I'm sorry but" Beca started.

"Not now Beca. I've got to go to my next class." He gives a look that makes her feel sick. It was filled with disappointment. As he walks on out Beca sits at one of the desks and puts her head in her hands and cries.

_**I'm so sorry guys but if may be a few days till I get to update:(**_

_**Thanks for reading please review! I love reviews and followers!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hey guys sorry it's been forever! I don't really like this chapter because I don't think it's all that creative but they had to tell Jesses parents sometime. I think you guys will like the next chapter a lot better.**_

"Okay we came. Now we can go."Beca says turning around to march right back to the car. But Jesse grabs her shoulders and walks her right back to his parent's front door, "It. Will. Be. Okay."

"What if it's not? What if they react like my dad did? They're going to hate me." Beca tried to tell him while making a pitiful face.

"What? Mad at you? Why would they be mad at you? It takes two to tango." Jesse said trying to lighten the mood and doing a few tango steps.

Beca smiled at him, "You're such a weirdo. Who even says that anymore? I've never actually tangoed but I'm pretty sure it's not all that similar to sex." She gives him a little playful push to get him to stop dancing, "And I know it takes two but they will always love you. Even when they hate you they will always love you, they just may not like you for awhile, but with me they could hate me for like ever."

"You're over reacting. They love you. I promise. Can I ring the door bell now?" Beca nods unsurely and Jesse gives her a quick kiss, "And we might to zip this up a little bit" Jesse says zipping up Beca's jacket up, "Your starting to show."

Jesse could help but smile, the bump just made it more real. Beca was only about 10 weeks but being so small she had started showing early and he thought it was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. He grabbed Beca's and gave it a gentle and reassuring squeeze then knocked on the door.

XXXXXXXXXX

Dinner was going good, all was well. Joe and Karen, Jesses parents, had asked about how they were doing in school. They asked about the Trebles and the Bellas and the upcoming finals. They talked about Allie, Jesses little sister, and how she was doing in school. The normal stuff.

Beca had her fork raised to her mouth about to eat a piece of broccoli when Jesse said, "Mom, Dad me and Beca have something to tell you." Beca was caught a little of guard, and almost dropped her fork but she caught it and set it on her plate. She had started to forget what they had even came here to do, the night was going so well. When she looked up she saw all their smiling faces she thought, _That's about to change._

Jesse could tell Beca was nervous so under the table he took her hand in his. "About umm 7 weeks ago?" he looked at Beca for help.

"Oh yea it was about umm 8 weeks, I guess that we we found out." She says nervously looking at all their still smiling faces.

"Yea that's right about 8 weeks ago we found out that umm" Jesse felt like his throat was going to close up he was so nervous, "Um Beca is- Beca's pregnant."

Jesses parents and little sister utensils clanked against their plates as they set them down.

Beca looked up at their faces but couldn't read there expressions. They were blank. She didn't know how this was going to go quite yet. The silence was agonizing and when Jesse mom cleared her throat she almost jumped out of her chair.

"Allie, why don't you go ahead and take your plate to the kitchen and head on up stairs?"

"But mom!" Allie complained not wanting to be left out.

"Allie…" Karen warned. She waited till she heard Allie's door shut then turned back to Jesse and Beca, "Beca, sweetheart, how far along are you?"

"Um about 10 and a half weeks."

"Was this um planned?" Joe stuttered out.

Karen rolled her eyes at her husband's ignorance and all at once herself, Beca and Jesse said, "No!"

"It was an accident…" Jesse started, "Not planned…it just sort of happened." Beca finished, her sentence ending in a whisper.

"Do you kids plan on taking responsibility for your actions?" Joe asked all serious.

Jesse sat up straight in his chair and looked his dad straight in the eyes and answered, "Yes, of course."

"Well this is very exciting!" Jesse mom said getting up for her chair walking over to Jesse and Beca giving them each a hug.

Beca let out a sigh of relief as Karen gave her hug. _They don't hate me. Thank God._

Joe put his arm around Beca's shoulders as he walked her into the living room. "Our first grandbaby!" he was smiling and shaking his head, "We're getting old. How are you feeling sweetheart?"

They stayed up late that night talking about all most everything it seemed. Where are you going to live? Have you been to the doctor yet? Etcetera, etcetera. They had answered questions they had never even talked about. The answers just seemed to come out. Beca was surprised when the 'where are you going to live when the baby comes' question came up and they both answered at the same time "We'll get an apartment." It was just nice to know they were on the same page.

_**Thank you so much for reading! I hoped you all liked it. I'll try to be better about updates but homework comes first:(**_

_**Please, please, please review!**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**This is a tiny chapter. It's very cutesy:) **_

_**After this I will be making a time jump to almost the end of Beca's pregnancy. Just warning you guys. I think you guys will like it.**_

_**And I would like to thank all of you reviewers and followers! You guys are the best! You keep my confidence up and the story going. So THANK YOU! **_

The ICCA's were the next day and Beca and Jesse were pretty excited but they were more excited about their doctor's appointment they were on their way to. Beca was now 15 weeks and they were finally going to find out what they were having. A Bella or a Treble as Jesse put it.

"No. Like never ever," Beca rolled her eyes, "are we _ever_ going to name this baby or any future babies Luke or Leia!"

"Why not?" Jesse was basically whining. "Those are the two best names in movie history, don't you want your want our kid to have such an awesome name?"

"No! You are such a nerd!" Beca laughed at him then turned back to look out the window but was pulled back in to conversation when Jesse looked over at her and asked with a smirk, "Future babies?"

"Well I mean…"

"You think about us having more kids?" Jesse asked still smiling. He thought he was the only one in the relationship that thought about stuff like that. Beca was more of a in the moment kind of person.

"I…yea I do. I have actually been doing a lot of thinking lately." She confessed.

"I love that."

XXXXXXXXXX

"You were wrong, you were wrong!" Beca teased waving the sonogram picture in Jesses face as they walked out of the hospital to their car.

Jesse Just rolled his and said, "So I get one detail wrong?"

"It's a pretty big, important detail." Beca said as she wrapped her arm around Jesses waist as they walked, "Are you disappointed? That it's a girl?"

"No, no of course not!"Jesse planted a kiss on Beca's forehead, "It's just I've already bought a little maroon Treble jacket and tie."

She smiled up at him and gave him one of her famous looks, "Well I guess she can wear the jacket and a Bella scarf."

_**I hoped you like it! I am now taking baby name suggestions :)**_

_**Thank you soooo much for reading! I love reviews!**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Okay guys I decided to old of one more chapter to have a time jump. I hope you like this chapter :)**_

The day of the ICCA's, Beca along with all the other Bellas stood stage side watching the Trebles perform. They had amazing choreography and an amazing set, but Beca was still confident. As their performance ended Beca turned towards the rest of the Bellas and smiled, "Okay we can do this. They're good but we're better. Win or lose though, I love you nerds."

"We're going smash this again! Hands in bitches!" Amy yelled putting her hand out.

Everybody did as told, "1-2-ahhhhh!"

The Bellas all file out onto the stage be hide Beca and take their place. Beca looked out in to the crowd and saw Chloe and Aubrey. She gave them a quick wave but that's not who she wanted to see the most. When she did find him Jesse had a huge encouraging smile on his face.

XXXXXXXXXX

As Beca hit that last note she knew that it was the Bellas best performance yet. By the way the crowd reacted they knew they had won. They all took a moment to celebrate and hug each other before exiting the stage. Beca weaved in and out through all the spectators till she found Jesse.

"You guys were great!" They kissed for a minute then Jesse pulled away, "And those dance moves!" He smiled cheekily.

"Well thanks I felt like a big fat cow."

"You were the sexiest big fat cow ever!"

"Are you calling me fat?" Beca pulled away and gave him a look.

"Uh no umm of-of co-course..." Jesse stuttered nervously.

Beca starts laughing, "I'm totally kidding!"

"Not funny." Jesse pouts.

XXXXXXXXXX

When they got on the Trebles bus to leave Jesse and Beca chose the corner. Everybody else and even Chloe and Aubrey file in behind them. They were all laughing and talking when Jesse leaned over closer to Beca. "I think we should tell them. I don't think I can hold it in anymore. And I don't think you'll be able to hide it much longer." He whispers in her ear.

Beca pulled back a little so she could read Jesse face after she asked, "Are you sure?"

"I'm sure." Jesse gave her a little kiss on the forehead then stood up, "Hey guy…could I get your…GUYS!" he had to yell to get everybody's attention. Everybody on the bus fell silent and stared at Jesse. "Okay guys Beca and I have something to tell you…"

"You guys are engaged! No, no! You're getting a monkey!" Amy shouted trying to guess the news.

Beca just smiled and itched her neck nervously, "Um no, the second guess closer than the first though."

"Well out with it then!" Amy yelled thrusting her beer in to the air.

Beca let out a breath, "Okay, I'm pregnant."Everybody just kept staring at her and Jesse not saying a word, "with a baby…Jesse's baby…a girl." still nothing.

"Guys?" Jesse asked.

Everybody looked at each other, eyes darting everywhere, and then they all jump at the same time and congratulate their friends.

XXXXXXXXXX

When they got back to campus the Trebles and the Bellas decided to go their separate ways. The boys wanted to take them all out for a drink but since Beca couldn't drink the Bellas said they would hang out with Beca back to her dorm room. They had gathered around Beca either sitting on her bed with her on the floor next to the bed.

"I still can't believe it." Chloe said shaking her head, "Badass Beca is going to a mommy."

Beca just rolled her eyes then thought of something, "Oh wait I have something to show you guys." She reached over Fat Amy's head and grabbed the sonogram picture they had gotten the day before from a shelf. She handed it to Chloe who awed at it then past the picture along.

"So how's Jesse handling all this?" Aubrey asked as she took the picture from Chloe.

"Umm you know. He seems fine. Still thinks he can convince me to name her Leia."

"I think you should name her after someone awesome like a good Australian friend." Amy said with a toothy grin.

"I'll keep that in mind." Beca just laughed.

_**I'm still taking name suggestions. Thanks for reading I appreciative it soooo much. I also really love reviews!**_


	8. Chapter 8

"Jess, really I'm okay" Beca tried to reason with Jesse as he carried her to their room.

"You're tired and you're ankles are so big they're starting to freak me out."

"Well thanks I love how I have such a loving and sensitive to my feelings type of boyfriend." She says sarcastically. "You can think your daughter for the swollen ankles."

"So when she's cute and not kicking the crap out of you she's yours and when she's making you so uncomfortable you can't sleep, playing soccer with your bladder and making you have swollen ankles she's mine?" Jesse says as he lays Beca down carefully adjusting her pillow.

"Yes, exactly"

Jesse plops down next to Beca putting his arm behind her head and turns on a movie, Jaws. "So are you happy with the new apartment?" he asks talking a look at his surroundings, at how well he set everything up. They had moved in about a week ago and he knew Beca wasn't too keen on the idea. She would never admit it but she was going to miss her dorm and the college life and was trying to hang on to it for as long as she could. She luckily was able to take her classes online this semester so she would be able to graduate on time.

"Yeah I guess it's not all that bad." She smiles up at Jesse and finds him mouthing the words to the movie again. It just makes her smile even more. She gives him a quick kiss and tells him goodnight. Because, as she put it, being a big fat whale is exhausting.

XXXXXXXXXX

Beca woke up later that night to a sharp pain in her stomach. After the pain past she rolled over and shook Jesse till he woke up. "Jesse, Jesse! Something's wrong!" She could feel the pain already coming back and there were tears welling up in her eyes.

"What? What's wrong Bec?" Jesse protectively puts his hand on Beca's stomach, "Is it the baby?"

"I think- I th-think I might be in labor", another wave of pain comes over Beca, "I don't think the pain is suppose to be this bad though." She winces from the pain, "Jesse I'm scared."

"Shh its going to be okay." Jesse flips on the lamp on the table by their bed. He sees tears running down her face from the pain and it about breaks him. Jesse stays calm though and puts some of her clothes in a bag.

"Jess hurry..."

"I'm coming Bec." Jesse grabs the last of her stuff from the bathroom. He walked over to her side of the bed and carefully and slowly swings her legs off the bed. They barely get to the door before she doubles over in pain so Jesse scoops her up in his arms and caring her to the car.

XXXXXXXXXX

Beca had never experienced pain like this before ever. She lay there wincing at the pain as Jesse stands by her side stroking her hair and comforting her like he had seen all the dads and husbands do in the movies.

"Are you okay? Do you need anything?" he asked desperately wanting to help her.

Beca understood he was just trying to help but she had to say what she was thinking anyway, "Does it look like I'm okay? And I _need _is for somebodyto get this kid out of me!"

Before Jesse could say anything Beca's doctor came walking in, "Okay Ms. Mitchell let's see where we are." After a few moments the doctor looked up at the parents to be and said, "10 centimeters! You're ready to start pushing?"

Beca being so scared she grabbed Jesses hand and gave the doctor a small nod. Jesse leaned down to whisper in Beca's ear. "It's going to be alright. I love you."

After all the nurses and the doctors were ready Beca began to push. "You're doing great Beca, keep going, push!" the doctor encouraged.

Beca gave one more push then collapsed against her pillow and looked up at Jesse with scared and pleading eyes, "Jesse I don't know if I can…"

"Oh yes you can, you're doing great!" Jesse hated seeing Beca this way.

"Yeah Beca your almost there one more big push then her head will be out and the rest will be much easier."

Beca gave it all she had and she heard the doctor say, "Okay the head is out and the shoulders…"

Jesse takes the first look at his baby then plants a kiss on Beca's forehead, "She's all gooey but awesome." Beca chuckles at him then hears her baby start to cry. She then finds herself crying and after the chord was cut they laid her on her chest and she held her smiling at her.

"Bec you did great. She's so beautiful. I love you so so much."

"I love you too, weirdo." She gives Jesse a quick kiss.

XXXXXXXXXX

Jesse held his sleeping daughter as he sat in one of those hospital recliners next to Beca's bed as he thought she lay there resting. He was singing softly to his daughter. It was probably the cutest thing she had ever heard and seen.

Once he realized she was awake he said, "The jigs up I know you're awake."

"Fine, fine I'm awake. How is she?" Beca asks sitting up motioning for Jesse to hand her over.

"Sleeping and _she _doesn't have a name yet." Jesse said as he gently placed the baby in Beca's arms.

"I know", Beca put her finger in her little girls hand and she immediately gripped it, "I've been thinking about it and I think we should name her Stella Claire."

Jesse smiled, "Where did you get that? I like it."

"I just like Stella and I got Claire from…"

"The Breakfast Club!" Jesse exclaimed.

"Shhhh you're going to wake her up", Beca says while laughing softly, "But yes that's where I got Claire from."

"Well then it's decided, Stella Claire Swanson I the most aca-awesome kid ever."

_**Thanks for reading please review!**_


End file.
